Bulannya Cantik, ya
by Seirene Vitreus
Summary: [Oneshot] Bulan purnama malam ini bersinar terang dan indah, seakan mendukungku — memberikanku kekuatan dan keberanian — untuk menyatakan perasaan kepada Dell. - "Bulannya… cantik, ya." ("Aku mencintaimu.") — DellHaku.


**Bulannya Cantik, ya**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Yowane Haku & Honne Dell **©** CAFFEIN**

**Vocaloid & others **© **Yamaha Corp. and other companies**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Begitu menginjakkan kaki di luar pintu, angin malam yang dingin langsung berhembus meniup wajah dan rambut kami dengan kencang. Dell menggerutu, mengumpatkan kata-kata kasar, dan aku yang mendengarnya pun mengomelinya.

Tumpukan salju membuat suara renyah, menemani kami yang berjalan dalam sunyi. —Ah, tidak terlalu sunyi, karena Dell masih saja menggerutu.

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya; malam ini dingin sekali, namun aku dan Dell — karena kami kalah dalam mengambil undian bersama yang lainnya — harus pergi keluar _mansion_ untuk membeli perlengkapan yang kurang. Untuk persiapan pesta di rumah Master minggu depan, tentu saja.

Sebenarnya, Meiko dan Akaito_-kun_ juga seharusnya ikut bersama kami, tapi Akaito_-kun_ sudah kabur terlebih dahulu. Aku jadi khawatir dengan Akaito_-kun_… karena saat Meiko pergi mencarinya, aku seperti melihat sesosok _oni_ di belakangnya…

"Oi."

"Kya!?"

Aku refleks menjerit ketika merasakan sentilan di dahiku.

"Jangan bengong di tengah jalan."

Tiba-tiba saja, Dell yang tadi berjalan bersama di sebelahku, sudah berada tepat di depanku. Ia kemudian memasukkan kembali tangan kanannya ke dalam saku _long coat_ hitamnya, dahinya dikerutkan dan tatapan matanya sinis seperti biasa. Meski kata orang-orang itu adalah wajah sinisnya, aku tahu dia hanya sedang bosan.

"M-maaf…" aku menyahut pelan, memegangi dahiku.

"Kalau kau mau bengong, seenggaknya, berhenti berjalan dulu."

"Maaf…"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menabrak orang lain atau tiang karena kau berjalan sambil bengong, hah?"

"Maafkan aku…"

U-uuh… Aku tahu Dell tidak bermaksud jahat dengan mengomeliku. Itu adalah bukti bahwa dia peduli terhadapku. Tapi tetap saja, diomeli Dell itu menyeramkan…

"Lalu, berhenti meminta maaf. Berisik, tahu."

"M-maaf—Ma-maksudku, maaf! —Ah, bukan! Bukan maaf!"

Dell menghela napas. Aku menunduk, merasa bersalah dan tidak enak hati kepada Dell.

Lalu, tanpa diduga, Dell mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku.

Aku mendongak, menatap bingung tangan itu dan Dell.

"Bisa repot kalau nanti kau terpisah."

Aku terdiam sebentar, kemudian meraih tangan itu dan menggenggamnya, tertawa kecil.

"Dell baik, ya."

"Berisik. Nggak usah tertawa."

Meski berkata begitu dan terlihat kesal, Dell sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tanganku. Tangan Dell rasanya hangat sekali.

.

.

.

"Ini saja?"

Menenteng tiga buah tas kertas besar di kedua tanganku, aku bertanya, bermaksud memastikan. Namun, Dell langsung menatapku dengan tajam. Aku spontan bergidik ngeri.

" 'Saja'… katamu?" Dell mendekatiku, suaranya lebih berat dari biasanya, "Barang bawaan sebanyak itu kau bilang 'saja'? Kau bodoh?"

A-aku tidak bodoh! L-lalu, wajah Dell, t-terlalu dekat!

"T-tapi…!" aku berkilah, memalingkan wajah, namun suaraku memelan, "Aku sudah biasa… membawa barang sebanyak ini…"

"Haaaaah?"

Tatapan mata Dell semakin sinis. Tatapan kali ini berarti marah.

Aku menciut. Aku tahu, Dell bukan orang jahat dan tidak bermaksud untuk menakutiku… t-tapi… tetap saja…

"Kau perempuan! Nggak ada peraturan yang mengharuskan perempuan, apalagi yang lemah sepertimu—"

A-aku tahu aku memang lemah! T-tapi, Dell, j-jahat!

"—untuk membawa barang-barang berat seperti itu!"

Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Aku memang tidak pernah bisa membalas Dell…

Dell menarik ketiga tas kertas itu dari tanganku secara paksa. Tapi kelihatannya, itu terlalu berat baginya, karena seketika itu juga, aku melihat bahunya tampak jatuh.

Aku tertawa kecil.

Dell langsung kembali menatapku dengan tajam. "Diam," itu artinya, aku tahu itu. Kemudian, dengan susah payah, ia menenteng ketiga tas kertas itu. Langkah kakinya jadi terseret.

Aku kembali menunduk dan menutup bagian bawah wajahku, berusaha menahan tawa. Aah, di saat seperti ini, Dell manis sekali. Tidak akan pernah ada yang menyangka bahwa Dell sebenarnya keras kepala.

"Oi. Bawa, nih."

Tiba-tiba saja, Dell menyodorkan salah satu tas kertas itu kepadaku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menerimanya dan membawanya dengan satu tanganku. Aku baru saja mau menggodanya dengan mengatakan "Ada apa, Dell? Apa terlalu berat untukmu, sehingga perlu bantuanku?"

Namun, sebelum aku sempat membuka mulutku, Dell menggenggam tanganku yang kosong tiba-tiba. Tangannya yang satu lagi membawa dua tas kertas.

"Biar kau nggak terpisah."

Alasan itu lagi…

"A-aku tidak akan terpisah. Lagipula, ini perjalanan pulang…"

"Aku nggak mau bertanggung jawab kalau kau bengong di tengah jalan lagi dan menabrak sesuatu."

"A-aku tidak akan bengong! Apalagi menabrak sesuatu!"

"Diam dan turuti saja aku."

"U-uuh…"

Aku—Bukannya aku tidak suka saat Dell menggenggam tanganku; justru aku sangat menyukainya. Hanya saja, setiap kali kami bergandengan tangan, aku merasa… tanganku berkeringat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Panas. Dan aku… Aku tidak mau Dell berpikir bahwa aku aneh.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit kami berjalan sambil berbicara mengenai hal-hal kecil (seperti apa saja yang kami lakukan seharian ini dan menu untuk makan malam besok), aku menyadari sesuatu. Posisi kami saat ini — berjalan berdampingan sambil bergandengan tangan dan membawa barang belanjaan di tangan yang kosong — rasanya…

"… seperti pasangan, ya."

"Ha?"

Dell menghentikan langkah kakinya, hanya sesaat, untuk menatapku dengan dahi dikerutkan, lalu lanjut berjalan lagi.

"Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh."

Entah kenapa, tangan Dell yang biasanya selalu dingin terasa hangat di tanganku. Dan ketika aku menyadari bahwa daun telinga Dell terlihat lebih merah, jantungku berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Ah, gawat, aku jadi semakin aneh…

.

.

.

Begitu kami sampai di _mansion_, kami disambut oleh Akaito_-kun_ yang sedang bersujud meminta maaf. Kepalanya benar-benar menyentuh lantai kayu _genkan_. Di belakangnya, berdiri Meiko dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tongkat bisbol yang tidak berani kupikirkan untuk apa.

Di balik tembok ruang tamu, aku dapat melihat para penghuni _mansion_ lainnya yang sepertinya bermaksud untuk menyambut kami, namun tidak jadi karena sepertinya mereka juga melihat sosok _oni_ di belakang Meiko.

Aku yang merasa kasihan dengan Akaito_-kun_ pun berkata bahwa Akaito_-kun_ boleh mengangkat kembali kepalanya, namun Meiko bersikeras jika Akaito_-kun_ tetap harus berada dalam posisi bersujud itu sampai Dell juga memaafkannya.

Aku menoleh ke arah Dell, berharap Dell juga memaafkannya. Namun, Dell hanya menatap datar Akaito_-kun_, tidak terkesan sama sekali. Kemudian, seakan menganggap Akaito_-kun_ hanyalah angin lalu, Dell memanggil beberapa orang yang berada di dalam dan menyerahkan barang belanjaan kami kepada mereka.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar."

Dan dengan itu, Dell membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan keluar.

Aku memanggilnya dan mengikutinya.

Samar-samar, dari dalam _mansion_, aku dapat mendengar suara Meiko yang berkata "Kalau begitu, bersujud terus sampai besok, sana!" dan suara yang sepertinya adalah tangisan Akaito_-kun_.

Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu, Akaito_-kun_…

.

.

.

Dell yang memperhatikan aku mengikutinya, berujar, "Kau ngapain? Kembali ke dalam _mansion_, sana."

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Aku ingin mencari udara segar."

Tidak bohong. Aku lebih menyukai suasana yang tenang — seperti saat ini — daripada suasana di dalam _mansion_ yang ramai. Lagipula, aku… juga ingin bersama dengan Dell lebih lama lagi.

"… Sesukamu saja lah. Aku nggak mau bertanggungjawab kalau kau sakit," Dell menjawab, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak rokok dari dalam saku _long coat_nya.

Dell tidak pernah merokok di dalam _mansion_ — selain di dalam ruang kerja pribadinya — karena ia tahu ada beberapa orang yang tidak tahan dengan asap rokok, seperti anak-anak dan Taya_-kun_. Ini adalah salah satu sifat baik Dell yang aku rasa tidak diketahui orang lain.

Aku berdiri di samping Dell, memperhatikan gerakannya. Aku suka melihat Dell disaat ini karena ia terlihat keren.

Dengan cekatan, ia mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam kotak, lalu memasukkan kotak itu kembali ke dalam saku _long coat_nya. Menyelipkan batang rokok di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, ia membawanya menuju bibirnya yang pucat—

"Hatsyi!"

—ketika aku bersin.

Aku buru-buru menutup mulutku.

Gerakan Dell terhenti.

Aku langsung memejamkan kedua mataku, mempersiapkan mental untuk dimarahi karena Dell tahu aku tidak tahan dingin, tetapi malah tetap berada di luar.

Namun, omelan itu tidak kunjung datang. Sebagai gantinya, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang dilingkarkan di leherku. Aku pun membuka kembali mataku.

Dell sedang memakaikan sebuah syal hitam polos padaku.

Syal milik Dell terasa hangat — aku dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya yang masih membekas di syal itu. Ah, entah kenapa, malah wajahku yang memanas.

Aku membuka mulutku, hendak mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Suara bersinmu mengganggu."

"U-uuh… Maaf…"

.

.

.

Selama beberapa menit, kami berdiri berdampingan, hanya diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara ribut nan samar yang berasal dari dalam _mansion_. Meski begitu, kesunyian ini terasa nyaman dan menenangkan. Aku suka.

Aku suka saat-saat sunyi dengan Dell seperti ini.

Bukan hanya kesunyian ini, tetapi juga Dell.

Aku menyukai Dell. Sangat menyukainya.

Entah sejak kapan, namun begitu aku menyadarinya, aku sudah menyukainya. Aku pikir, aku sudah terlalu lama memendam perasaan ini.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Dell juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku atau tidak. Aku—Setidaknya, aku… Aku ingin Dell mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Bulan purnama malam ini bersinar terang dan indah, seakan mendukungku — memberikanku kekuatan dan keberanian — untuk menyatakan perasaan kepada Dell.

… Iya. Aku bisa. Aku pasti bisa melakukannya.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan hati. Kau pasti bisa, Haku.

"Dell," aku memberanikan diri memanggilnya, berusaha agar suaraku tidak terdengar gemetar dan tetap senatural mungkin, "lihat," dan mendongak menatap langit.

Dell, dengan rokok di mulutnya, mengikuti arah pandanganku.

"Bulannya… cantik, ya."

_("Aku mencintaimu.")_

Dell tidak menjawab. Selama beberapa saat, kami terus berdiri berdampingan, mendongak memandang Bulan purnama yang berwarna keperakan.

Tatapan mata Dell tampak fokus dan serius — aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Iris matanya yang berwarna merah darah terlihat sangat kontras dari pemandangan serba putih di sekitar kami.

Indah.

Kemudian, Dell menghembuskan asap rokok, dan menjawab, "Bulan itu memang sudah cantik dari dulu, kan," ia lalu menatapku dengan dahi berkerut, "Kau bodoh atau apa, sih."

Dell, jahat!

"Tapi," ia menambahkan, dan aku jadi berharap, "jika nggak ada Matahari, Bulan pun nggak akan bersinar."

… Tentu saja aku tahu itu! I-itu, kan, pengetahuan umum!

Aku menghela napas. Bodohnya aku.

Iya, tidak mungkin Dell mengetahui ungkapan itu, kan?

Lagipula, meskipun Dell tahu, aku yakin, ia tidak akan membalas perasaanku. Dell terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan romansa.

Aku adalah yang paling mengenal Dell. Seharusnya, aku tahu itu dan tidak pernah melakukan hal bodoh ini. Meskipun aku tahu itu, tetap saja, rasanya, menyesakkan.

"Haku."

Suara Dell yang memanggil namaku menghentikan pikiranku yang mulai kacau.

Aku pun menoleh kepadanya.

Dell mematikan api dan meletakkan rokok bekasnya di asbak tempat sampah di dekatnya. Ia lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan menatapku, diam.

Satu, dua detik.

Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku mati pun juga tidak apa-apa."

"… Eh?"

Dell membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menuju _mansion_, meninggalkanku yang masih memproses… apa yang… barusan…

"E-eeeeh!?"

Menyadari apa maksud ucapan Dell, wajahku memanas. Sangat panas — sampai aku pikir bisa mencairkan salju di sekitarku. Jantungku berdebar sangat keras seakan hendak lepas.

"T-tunggu, Dell! Dell!"

**-終わり-**

* * *

**Bulannya cantik, ya. = Aku mencintaimu.**

**Bulan itu sudah cantik dari dulu. Tapi jika tidak ada Matahari, Bulan pun tidak akan bersinar. = Aku sudah mencintaimu dari dulu. Tanpa dirimu, (hidup ini) tidak ada artinya.**

**Aku mati pun tidak apa-apa. = Aku juga mencintaimu.**

* * *

**Ungkapan "Bulannya cantik, ya" yang berarti "Aku mencintaimu" adalah ungkapan yang terkenal di Jepang, diciptakan oleh Natsume Soseki, sastrawan terkenal Jepang. Beliau juga adalah tokoh dibalik wajah pada uang lembar 1000 Yen.**

**Jawaban yang tepat ketika seseorang mengatakan itu adalah "Aku mati pun tidak apa-apa", yang berarti "Aku juga mencintaimu".**

**~Seirene Vitreus**


End file.
